


Monstre

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [25]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Loki doutait.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: La dizaine du drabble [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Collections: Poulécriture





	Monstre

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥

Loki aimait jouer avec les mots. C'était ce pour quoi il était connu, après tout. Il ne disait jamais toute la vérité, n'hésitait pas à embellir ses paroles par de légers mensonges et il savait se sortir des situations les plus délicates juste grâce à son talent d'orateur. Il ne faisait que jouer avec les mots, pensant naïvement que ce don lui était propre.

Jusqu'au jour où il découvrit la vérité sur ces origines.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Loki douta.

Il se demanda si le mensonge ne faisait tout simplement pas partie de sa nature de monstre.


End file.
